


Blinding light

by valeria_1019



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, dream team, dreamnotfound, ill add more tags later idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeria_1019/pseuds/valeria_1019
Summary: George is completely deeply madly in love with his best Dream, so what happens when he goes to visit him planning to confess his love and gets surprised with something unexpected.Or also known as, I write as much angst as possible
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4





	Blinding light

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE WRITING THIS IS KIND OF JUST A DRAFT, I DONT EVEN THINK PEOPLE WILL SEE THIS. so im just throwing out an idea, so i will be re writing this chapter if even if one person comments they want more :)  
> The plan: Lots of angst, happy ending and a lot of cameos from everyone in the dream smp. Chaos and fluff ofc :D  
> If anyone sees this please comment things you want to see, just want to make a fic FOR THE PEOPLE  
> (ignore the spongebob tag...for now)

The lights were blinding my eyes, flashing and glowing a variety of different colours. Sitting in the corner of the room, around me were people dancing dressed in their ridiculous 70s outfits, glittery, colorful and way too bright for my liking. I should have known coming to this party was a horrible idea as soon as I heard the words ‘disco’ come out of his mouth, no one could blame me though, he looked so happy, like a cute little puppy, I couldn't say no.  
So here I was definitely standing out in my dark blue denim washed skinny jeans and a long sleeve plain gray T-shirt, no matter how deeply in love I was with that man, I still had limits, dressing up in a giant wig with a bedazzled face was a bit much. It was awkward to say the least, knowing no one at the party, I knew I had to do this for Dream , he had been so excited to introduce me to all his friends. Meaning that even if it was the first week I had ever been to Florida and my first time meeting Clay in real life, as soon as he got an invitation to a party 3 days into my visit, he took the chance with no hesitation.  
To be fair Dream did give me the option of us not going but I knew how much this meant to him. Sitting here patiently waiting for Dream to come back with the person he was thrilled for me to meet, and with me planning to admit my feelings to him this weekend I kept rehearsing my words Bad and I had gone over before my flight to Florida.  
“George!” Dream screamed as he walked across the dance floor with his beautiful shining smile on his face that was colored with the lights from above. Wearing a metallic looking, gold ( i think im not good with yellows) long sleeved cropped jacket, with a matching pair of bell bottomed pants. He looked extremely silly, but cute. Trailing behind him was a beautiful girl with her curly hair up in two space buns and a similar outfit too Dream’s but a metallic purple. She must be the mystery friend from his very few years at highschool that I kept hearing about.  
“Georgie i would like to introduce you to Alissa” he seemed so happy?  
“Alissa, this is my bestest friend i told you about”  
“Hello, nice to meet a friend of Dream’s that can tell me all of his embarrassing school stories” I put a smile on my face.  
“Friend?” she seemed confused as she turned to look at the dream questionly. Oh no.  
“Oh it was supposed to be a surprise! George, Alissa is my lovely girlfriend” he was happy.  
This was a bad idea, I shouldn't have come to this party or to florida.

**Author's Note:**

> it was bad i told you, but hope you at least kind of understood where i was going with this idea. LOVE YOU ALL AND BYE BYE!!!


End file.
